


Gombalan Si Burung Hantu

by schwarzkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, BokuAka Week, Boys' Love, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzkei/pseuds/schwarzkei
Summary: Bokuto lelah merengek, ia pun mencoba menggombali kekasihnya.





	Gombalan Si Burung Hantu

**Author's Note:**

> Semua para chara Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi.  
> Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.  
> //apa

"Akaaashiii,"

 

 

Si empunya surai hitam mendecak sebal. Telunjuknya membenarkan kacamata yang longgar diwajah cantiknya.

 

"Aku sedang membaca, Bokuto-san. Jangan berisik."

 

Si burung hantu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia bergelayut manja di lengan Akaashi. Bokuto bahkan mencoba menautkan jarinya pada jari-jari lentik Akaashi yang sedang membolak-balikan lembaran buku bersampul biru. Bagi si pemuda cantik, ia sudah tak heran melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang bagaikan anak balita kurang susu.

 

Bokuto mengeluh. Tapi pendengaran Akaashi yang tajam dapat mendengarnya.

 

'Akaashi jahat. Untung sayang.'

 

Begitulah yang ia dengar. Diam-diam Akaashi menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum sangaaat tipis.

 

"Akaashi!"

 

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku ditangan. Dari sudut mata sipitnya ia dapat melihat cengiran bodoh khas Bokuto. Sungguh, kedua iris yang nampak berbinar senang itu benar-benar mirip mata seekor burung hantu.

 

"Aku punya gombalan, mau dengar tidak?"

 

Akaashi mengangguk pelan.

 

"Tatap aku dulu dong,"

 

Bokuto mengambil bukunya tak sabaran dan menarik bahu Akaashi hingga sepasang kekasih itu berhadapan. Yang satu menatap datar, satunya lagi tersenyum begitu lebar.

 

"Keiji. Ke-i-ji. Akaashi Keiji."

 

Sebelah alis Akaashi naik. Bokuto mulai bergaya ala penyair terkenal. Burung hantu itu tersenyum bangga setelah menarik nafasnya.

 

____________________

 

Keiji. Ke-i-ji. Akaashi Keiji.

 

Nama itu bagaikan candu. Berputar-putar di kepala melulu. Diucap terus menerus sampai lidah terasa kelu.

 

Sesosok pemuda cantik berbulu mata lentik. Terus kupikirkan sosoknya hingga kepala ini letih.

 

Gemar bermain bola voli. Tak cukup latihan hanya sekali.

 

Oh Akaashi, bisakah kau melirikku meski hanya sedetik?

 

— Gombalan Si Burung Hantu Untuk Si Cantik.

 

__________________

 

Selesai berpuisi, Bokuto tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan.

 

Akaashi diam mematung sebelum kepalanya menggeleng. Bokuto yang tak terima karyanya tidak dihargai pun melakukan aksi protes.

 

"Kenapa? Tidak bagus ya?"

 

Tersirat nada kecewa pada kalimatnya. Akaashi terkekeh pelan.

 

 

Deg! Ini pertama kalinya Bokuto melihat Akaashi tertawa geli. Kekasihnya semakin cantik kalau tertawa, bukan?

 

"Iya, jelek. Sangat jelek. Kau benar-benar tidak berbakat, Bokuto-san."

 

 

Bokuto menggembungkan pipi. Ia ngambek karena puisinya dikata jelek. Bayi burung hantu tidak terima!

 

Akaashi beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Bokuto tidak mengikutinya. Ia memilih untuk duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada. Ngambek beneran.

 

 

Tak lama, Akaashi kembali membawa dua cangkir berisi teh hangat. Ia menawarkannya kepada Bokuto tapi malah dibalas dengan gelengan manja.

 

"Bokuto-san memang tidak pandai menggombal,"

 

Bokuto menoleh kearah Akaashi yang tengah menyesap tehnya sembari membuka bukunya kembali. Dirinya berharap Akaashi tidak sejahat itu dan mengatakan hal lain untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

 

 

"Tapi Bokuto-san pandai membuat aku jatuh cinta lebih lagi padamu."

 

 

Lagi. Jantung Bokuto berdegup kencang sekali.

 

 

Sepasang kekasih itu merona dalam diam dibawah cahaya lampu yang temaram, ditemani secangkir teh hangat digenggam.

 

 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka itu cute banget ngapa si :(


End file.
